Harry's Revenge
by luvinthelife8789
Summary: Harry finds out that h/d are dating. What will he do to get back? Read and find out. no flames R&R d/h r/l h/g
1. The Mournful News

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia yelled as she banged on the door. "Im up." He snapped because he wasn't in the best mood. "Good, because todays Dursleys birthday and I want u to fix breakfast." "Aunt Petunia im leaving in one hour." "Harry Potter, how many times have we told you we will hear no such thing about that school while your living here." She growled. "Im sorry I was just telling you." "Just for that young man your staying in your room today."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!  
  
Harry herd a noise outside his window. It was Ron, Fred, George, and Percy to pick him up. "O no." he thought to himself, "How am I going to get down stairs?" "Ron!" he called "What?" Ron yelled back "The car can fly rite?" "Yea, why?" "Fly up to my room."  
  
"Ok. Percy go up!" "Hey!" Harry said as he jumped out the window. "Hey dude!" Hey, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy! Its nice to se ya again." "Same here!" "Im so excited this year but I feel bad for the 1st years." "Yea, I know what you mean." "Have you heard from Hermoine lately? I cant wait to see her!" "Harry.I don't know if you should hear-" but Percy cut in. "So. Harry how was your summer." "Uneventful! You know the usual. Takin care of the house, stayin out of trouble." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~! *by this time they were at school (they flew)  
  
"Potter!" Harry herd behind him and knew it could only be one person "Hi, Malfoy." He said turning around, "What do you want?" "Just wanted to ask you if you've seen mudblood yet." "No, why do you want to know?" (She walks in) "Harry, Ron!" she screamed "We do have ears you know Moine, but hey. it's a special occasion! Hey!!" Harry said "Hey, moine!" Ron said enthusiastically "Hey Moine." Draco said "Wait a minute. what did you just call her?" Harry asked "Moine but most of the time its hun or hunnie." As he reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek just to make Harry mad "Hermoine whats goin on here?" harry said in a concerned voice Hermoine looked shocked but answered anyway "You don't know-" but Harry was already walkin away "Harry wait up!" Ron yelled "Ron, please explain to him." hermoine pleaded "Ill try but you know how he is." "Thanks, Ron. I owe you." @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
* back in the common room "Harry the only reas-" but Harry cut him off "Ron, I don't want to hear it. Just forget the whole thing." "No, harry you need to hear it." "Well, I don't want to." "Harry, you were away all summer. You stay in the muggle world where they don't give you your mail." "I feel so stupid. I just want to go home." "Harry." "Ron how could she do this to me? To me of all people and with him." "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" "Im not talking to her right now if you can remember. I have to go to potions class now though. Ill talk to you later." "Bye." "See ya." $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% 


	2. The Talks

A/N THIS IS ONLI MY 2ND CHAP CAUSE I KINDA LOST THE NOTEBOOK THT HAD ALL MY OTHA CHAPS. IN SO I HAVE TO STRT IT OVA... UGHHHH... LOL ANYWAYZ... ILL TRY TO MAKE THM LONGA AND MORE INTRESTING... PLEAZ REVIEW!!!! THNX... ANYWAYZ ON TO THE STORY  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Harry, is that you?" He heard a voice from behind him.  
"O hey Ginny. What class are you going to?" Harry asked hoping she was going to potions.  
"Umm... Muggle studies. I hate it though. Can I talk to you after class please?"  
"Sure, but I have back to back classes so I wont be out till later. Meet me in on the Quidditch field after practice. Ok."  
"Alright, well I don't want to be late for my first class of the year."  
"Alright. See ya later. Bye Ginny."  
  
During potions class Harry grabbed a seat next to Neville who kept losing his frog. Snape kept picking on Harry. Harry figured he be Snape's picking for the year. He just couldn't wait till Quidditch. That was the only part of school Harry really looked forward to.  
  
"Hey Potter. What's with you? Why can't you be happy for Moine?"  
"You want to know the truth Draco."  
"Yea, I do. I mean for once i'm trying to be nice to you and your just being a big jerk."  
"Ok, first of all, you think i'm being a jerk. Malfoy think of how you've treated us, including Moine in the past and second of all, I can't be happy for you because Moine and I were talking about going out before school let out. Now its all ruined for us because ill never feel the same about her now that you took her from me."  
"Ok, well I know how i've treated you guys and when me and Moine started going out I just felt a change of heart. My parents brought me up to hate you and all your friends because they were Slytherians to and you know how Slytherians feel towards the Potters."  
"Malfoy, don't give me that bull. I know why you hate me and why you're so rude to me. I also happen to know that your probably just using Moine to get to me to help Voldamort."  
"Why would you think that Potter? That's not true and never would be. Well maybe never but-"  
"I swear malfoy if you do anything to hurt her ill hurt u. GOT IT!" with that Harry left. He had to get back to the room and try to catch Ron before they went to Muggle studies.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran into the common room but Ron wasn't there.  
"Harry, is that you?" Harry knew that voice. It was Hermoine. What did she want? "He already went to Muggle studies, but while you're here can I talk to you please."  
"Hermoine, I can't talk right now. I have to get to Muggle studies too. If i'm up to it ill talk to you later, but right now I have to go." Harry sounded annoyed.  
"Harry, i'm going to Muggle studies too. Will you walk me? You used to every day and I want to remember old times."  
"Fine. Let's just go. I have to talk to you anyway."  
  
"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermoine broke the long, uncomfortable silence when they were half way to the class.  
"I don't know how to tell you without you hating me, but- "They were interrupted by Draco standing in front of Harry's face.  
"Harry, what is it? What do you need to tell me?" Hermoine asked with anticipation.  
"Umm... ne- never mi- mind." Harry didn't know what to think now that he was about to spill right when Draco walked up.  
"Ok, just tell me later." Hermoine acted like she was totally ignoring Draco.  
"Ok, i'm going to go." As Harry walked away he saw Draco stare him down and mouth, "Keep your mouth shut Potter." Now Harry knew that Draco knew what he was going to tell Hermoine, but Harry had to tell her someway, somehow. He couldn't let his best friend and his first love get hurt like this.  
  
"Moine, I don't want you hanging out with Potter. Understood."  
"Draco, you can't do that. He's my best friend. I'm tired of you bossing me around and taking advantage of me. JUST STOP! I have my own life to you know. I need more space Draco. Please, I need to think for a while. Ill let you know when I know how I feel ok. Bye I have to get Muggle Studies. 


End file.
